This is a collaborative study involving five medical centers. Open and controlled studies have been ongoing for the past five years to determine the beneficial and adverse effects of prednisone in the treatment of Duchenne muscular dystrophy. Prednisone has been established as an effective drug to slow disease progress and continuing studies are directed at determining an optimal dosing schedule and the mechanism of action.